1. Field Of The Invention
The preset invention generally relates to package and article carriers. More particularly, this invention relates to an article retention system having a tether that is connected to a belt strap that encircles some part of a user's body.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Growing numbers of people appear to be concerned that they will misplace and lose valuable portable, personal articles, such as cell phones, pagers, eyeglasses, key chains and wallets. A primary reason for this situation is that more people are choosing to carry with them a greater number of more expensive personal articles, of which there are many more today than ever before, with many people preferring to have these articles at their finger tips for easy use.
Meanwhile, modern clothing is often being configured to be lighter weight and less bulky, thereby providing fewer pockets and space for transporting such personal articles. It also aes to be the case that those who prefer such clothing seldom want to be encumbered with Weighty bags for carrying personal articles; especially when such bags do not usually make such articles readily accessible, nor do they contribute to preventing the situation wherein one just forgets to put a personal article back into the bag after use.
Some work-specific items have been developed to address the related problem of providing one with easy access to items which must be transported, but always within easy reach. For example, we have a night watchman's one end of which contains a key ring, while the other end is attached to some item of the watchmans clothing's. Similarly, many tradesmen wear tool belts which allow them to have their tools constantly at-hand and ready for use.
However, these work-specific items are not well suited for general use by greater numbers of people. The need exists for better means of allowing one to transport, with minimum risk of lost valuable person articles which need to be readily accessible for ease, effectiveness and efficiency of use.